Illaoi
|-|Illaoi= |-|Resistance Illaoi= Summary |-|Original Lore='Illaois powerful physique is dwarfed only by her indomitable faith. As the prophet of the Great Kraken, she uses a huge, golden idol to rip her foes' spirits from their bodies and shatter their perception of reality. All who challenge the 'Truth Bearer of Nagakabouros' soon discover Illaoi never battles alone - the god of the Serpent Isles fights by her side. |-|Battlecast Lore=Chief enforcer of the human-led resistance, '''Illaoi' was once the subject of a failed Battlecast conversion that left her with control over nearby machines. Seizing her newfound power, she has single handedly decimated Viktor's forces in countless battles, becoming a beacon of hope for rebels across the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 6-C Name: Illaoi, The Kraken Priestess, Truth Bearer of Nagakabouros | SUBJECT 128 Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Late 30s to early 40s Classification: Human, Priestess of Nagakabouros | Cyborg, Resistance Enforcer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Summoning (Can summon tentacles), Self Healing (Via Tentacle Smash), Damage Boost (Via Harsh Lesson), Soul Manipulation (Can rip people's souls out of their bodies Via Test of Spirit), Existence Erasure (Via Test of Spirit, Should those who are tested fail, they will be completely annihilated in mind, body, and soul while their energy is returned to the universe and recycled into something more worthy of using it), Statistics Reduction (Via Test of Spirit), Minor Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Reality Warping (Via Test of Spirit) | All previous abilities plus Cyborgization and Technology Manipulation (Able to control nearby machines) Attack Potency: Town level (Broke Gangplank's nose, Truth Bearers are powerful enough to directly engage the most powerful spirits of the Harrowing, and Illaoi is described as being the most powerful Truth Bearer in a hundred generations) | Large Island level (Has singlehandedly won countless battles against the forces of the Battlecast Army) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Reacted to attacks from Hecarim) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can casually wield a solid gold idol larger than a wine barrel with one hand, Comparable to Poppy) Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Island Class Durability: Town level | Large Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with tentacles Standard Equipment: The Eye of God (Golden Idol) Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled in combat) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Prophet of an Elder God:' Illaoi draws the presence of her god, spawning a Tentacle nearby. Every time a target is hit by Harsh Lesson, has their Spirit pulled by Test of Spirit or spawns a Tentacle as a Vessel, all Tentacles in range attack the target once dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. *'Tentacle Smash:' Illaoi slams her idol into the ground, briefly summoning a Tentacle that slams down in the target direction. Illaoi's Tentacles also deal bonus damage and restores part of her missing health if they strike at least one champion. *'Harsh Lesson:' Illaoi's next basic attack gains bonus range and causes her to dash to her target, dealing bonus physical damage. *'Test of Spirit:' Illaoi hurls a tendril forward in a line that stops at the first enemy hit. If the enemy was a champion, the tendril pulls their Spirit from them and places it before her. The Spirit is connected to the target by a tether. Over the duration, the Spirit can be attacked by Illaoi and her allies. A percentage of the damage dealt towards the Spirit is also dealt towards the target. The tether will be severed if the Spirit is killed or when the target moves too far away, slowing the target enemy and marking them as a Vessel, causing them to spawn a hostile Tentacle near them every few seconds. *'Leap of Faith:' Illaoi leaps into the air before slamming her idol into the ground, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. For the next 8 seconds, Illaoi summons a Tentacle for the duration for each enemy champion or Spirit hit, and all Tentacles become untargetable and swing faster. Key: Illaoi | Resistance Illaoi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Priests Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Void Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Technopaths Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6